View From a Chandelier
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: This is the the Chandelier saw in the movie. Full of romance, life saving, betrayal and... a Chandelier.


**_This is a little something else that I had to write for Creative Writing and I hope you enjoy it. I am extremely proud of this, and I really hope that you enjoy this! _**

******O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dear Journal,

I just arrives today, spic-n-span for the new place that will have me. People are carrying me inside this beautiful place; an Opera House, I believe they called it... I wonder what an "Opera House" is. I suppose that I will find out eventually. Oh, this is so exiting! I can hardly wait to see what is in store for my new home! I wonder where they will put me!

******O.o**  


Dear Journal,

Holy Moley! You have no idea how large this room is, 1,013 seats await the eager trousers of those to come and watch various _opera_ performances! I am still not too sure what opera is yet, but I am now hanging and adding light to this gorgeous room. I am made with something called "Electricity" and made to add a certain pleasure and comfort for our audience. Am I going to do _opera_ too?

**O.o**

Dear Journal,

If I had human ears, they would bleed... This is what **OPERA** bust stand for:  
_**O**verbearing_  
_**P**rimadonna's_  
**_Exclamatory_**  
_**R**age of_  
_**A**coustics_  
That "primadonna" is nothing short of disgusting and down right annoying! Carlotta, I believed they named her, doesn't like her hat, wants her doggy, and is shouting "Bye-bye". It seems that the monstrous voice of hazardous waste is leaving. GOOD! Yet, the basic drama implies as to who they will use now that their star is gone-  
HEY HEY HEY! Whose tugging at my chain?! Some man with a mask and a cape is tugging at me. What are you trying to do?-  
Wait... Someone else is singing... Who has that beautiful voice?

**O.o**

Dear Journal, I have seen that masked creep many times since my arrival and I think that he is smitten with me. He is always tugging on my ropes, adjusting me and constantly staying at my side. Yet I believe that it is a duel romance since every other word that comes out of his is "Christiiiiine". What am I, a fling? Am I just an infatuation? What do you want, a BODY?! Then why do you keep touching and polishing me? I am so confused! Apparently that one man that payed for me... the Patron, you know, the man with a ponytail, you know, the one who looks like a woman? He is in love with that Christine, too. I didn't think that I had a gender, let alone chemical reactions to humans, like Love for the masked man and KILL for the "Christine"...

**O.o**

Dear Journal,

The drama continues to strike at the all famous opera house. the masked phantom whisked by me today only to chase down a man and hang min 'till dead in front of an audience during a live performance. Frankly, the audience didn't not approve of the little show, thought I found it quite humorous. that man that was hung had more hands than the people that moved me into this place and the masked phantom combined. He often frightened me, I thought that he was going to break me! Thank goodness the masked phantom was there to stop him. They all the masked phantom evil, but I find him to be a mysterious hero!

**O.o**

Dear Journal,

The ponytail man, "Raul" is quite the suspicious character. Why does he look like a woman? He doesn't look like a woman, he doesn't sound like a woman, he certainly isn't built like a woman, but... Wow... and that "Christine" is in LOVE with him. I don't think that the masked phantom likes that very much because he is constantly coming to me to tell me how much he doesn't like them together and telling my hundreds of plots and cries to want to kill him. I may like the guy, but why is the masked phantom so obsessed with killing and death?! Is it some sick fetish he fantasizes, or something? Eww...

**O.o**

Dear Journal,

The masked phantom adjusted e today, in more ways than one. He loosened me like a sleazy showgirl, and I am afraid that I am going to fall. Why did you do that to me, masked phantom? I thought that we had something special!

**O.o**

Dear Journal,

We have a beautiful performance tonight; a very riskay and devilishly lustful performance awaits us. the singing is rigid and the pleasure is plentiful, but something tells me that this is going to be interesting...  
Great show so far, Christine is the lead, of course... - Good showmanship, and singing beautifully as always-  
What's this? That's not the same leading man as before... Ooh, the tables have turned on Poor Christine! I wonder...

Journal...

He has been shown to the world! Christine has revealed him as she shoved off his mask! Oh, masked phantom, I am so sorry- Wait... Wait... Wait... What are you-

-SNAP-

**NO! NO! I'M FALLING! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! MASKED PHANTOM HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUU! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE CATCH ME, I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE!**

_Journal... *cough* He cut me... He cut me down... Down like a meaningless prop. All I ever did was love him, but he is only in love with her. All you are going to get is disappointment, masked phantom. You love her, yet she loves another! It will never work... Masked Phantom... It will never work... I would have loved you. I may be a chandelier, but I we could have had something special!_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**What do you think? XD I personally like it, poor Chandelier... **

**Thank you for reading...**

**Do you know how weird it is to write your name and mean someone else. Being a Christine is so difficult when writing a POTO fanfic lol. **


End file.
